


Surprise

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Archie says the f word. He also comes onto Cookie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Archie throws a private party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

David Cook had been nervous about a lot of things, going to a party on New Year's Eve was not one of them. Archie had been harping about it for months, worried his first party in his new house would be a complete failure, bugging Cook about his favorite foods so "Everyone could have something they liked there". Cook had responded by telling him to make sure there was something to eat and plenty of beer and he would be okay. Archie had laughed, he was only nineteen.

Cook had allowed him dispensation and told him milk and cookies was just fine. David would have been lying to himself if he told himself that he wasn't excited about seeing Archie again. Because he was. David closed his eyes, sitting in his car, repeating his tired mantra.

_One: he is way too young. Two: he'd probably laugh and say gosh, Cook, but I'm straight. Three he is way too young. Four: but you love him anyway._

It was a mantra he had repeated to himself for the better part of two years, unsuccessfully hiding it from his closest friends, somehow managing to hide it from the media and the majority of the world. Luckily the crowd tonight would stop him from doing anything too stupid.

When he got to Archie's front door he noticed no one else was there yet. That was odd. The party was going to start in ten minutes. Surely everyone was going to be here a few minutes early to park.

"David!"

David turned at Archie's voice, gathering him into a tight hug. "Hey, Arch, where is everyone?"

Archie blushed a little. "Um. Come in and I'll tell you."

David walked into the living room, throwing his jacket across the back of a couch. "So, where is the rest of the crowd? Or did I read the invitation wrong?"

Archie laughed. "Um. You are everyone."

David gaped a little. "I'm sorry?"

It was then he looked around, noticing the smell from the kitchen, recognizing the music on the radio. His eyes widened. "You mean, those questions?"

"I was kind of lying."

"Why?"

Archie looked down, shrugging his shoulders. David hadn't seen Archie this nervous since the end of Idol. If ever.

"Because I didn't think you'd come otherwise."

David laughed then, leaning against the wall. The mantra tried to float up in his head, but David James Archuleta was an adult and had just admitted to asking David Cook out on a date.

"I would have come. Trust me."

Archie nodded once. "Good."

"So now what?"

"First," Archie smiled. "You kiss me. Then we eat dinner."

"And then what?

Archie squared his shoulders, walked up to David until their bodies were a hair away from touching. "Then I want you to fuck me."

It was a mark of Archie's growth he didn’t blush. David closed his eyes, his hands opening and closing. It took all he had not to grab Archie right then and there, but they had all the time in the world now. David opened his eyes, one hand whipping forward to pull Archie forward, their teeth banging together as David kissed him, hard, fast, desperate. Archie stepped way.

"Gosh."

David laughed again, Archie grinning. "Let's go eat. You may need the carbs later, Arch."

David grinned, and began to think of ways to make those ears pink all night long.

 

  



End file.
